Raising Spidey
by writinghigh11
Summary: Young Peter Stark-Rogers finds out the hard way that keeping secrets is harder if your family is the avengers.


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Adopting Spidey ~ Superfamily Fanfiction

Peter sat at the back of his eighth period class and stared at the clock wishing for the time to go by faster. "Ok students the bell will be ringing soon. Remember to get your test signed and show me Monday morning" Mr Davis said. The bell rang and Peter sprinted for the door, dodging students in the hallway as he made it out the front doors.

Peter Rogers-Stark headed towards the back ally of a pizzeria a few blocks away, he dumped his back pack and civilian clothes in an empty dumpster. Dressed in his spiderman suit Peter climbed up the side of the building to begin his patrol.

As 6 o'clock rolled around Peter felt the vibration of his Stark phone in his hidden pocket. He sat down on the edge of a random building and answered the call, "Hello" he said pulling his mask just above his mouth. "PETER, where are you? You were suppose to be home at 5:30" his dad scolded through the phone. "Dad I told Pop that i'll be home later. I'm still at Ned's house" he lied. "Well next time make sure you tell HIM to tell ME" Tony answered. Peter heard shuffling from the other said of the phone, and he heard his pops voice, "Tony it's not my fault he likes me better" Steve joked. "Okay bye dad's i'll see you in a bit" Peter said quickly into his phone.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Peter sat back into the couch, he was between his dad's during their weekly movie night. This week was special, all the team was joining this week. Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint sat on the floor with their backs against the couch. Uncle Bruce sat on a grey chair to the side of the couch, Vision and Wanda sat on the old beanie bag chair. "This movie will be briefly interrupted by the following announcement" a monotone voice said. "Citizens are being held at gun point in Manhattans largest bank. We advise Citizens near the location to stay indoors until the crisis can be resolved". His dad sprang to his feet "Ok time to suit up" Tony declared. Everyone moved quickly except for Steve, "Peter will you be ok?" he asked concerned. "Pops I'm 15 I'll be ok. Just go save some people" Peter insisted. As soon as Peter thought they had left he ran to his room and pulled on his suit and jumped out his window and onto the neighboring building. Minutes later he arrived at the scene, he called out to tony " Hey da... Stark do you want a hand?". Iron man blasted one of the perps into the back wall and looked up just to see spiderman shoot a web wrapping up another man. "Spidey glad you showed up. Took you long enough" He yelled over the shooting. An hour later with the criminals loaded up into the back of the police van the avengers, minus spiderman began their trip back to the tower._

At 11:00 Peter entered the lobby of Stark towers, now back in his normal clothes and his suit hidden at the bottom of his backpack he headed into the elevator. "Good evening Master Peter. What floor?" Jarvis asked "Too the main floor please" he requested. Patrol had been pretty uneventful, a few thieves, a couple robbers and one break an enter but during the B&E the criminal managed to get a few good punches on Peters face. Just before the doors open Peter pulled his hood tighter and he tugged his baseball hat down.

Hoping no one was in the kitchen Peter quietly made his way to his bedroom down the hall. "Peter!" challenged Tony. "Get back here, NOW". Peter turned on his heal and made his way back to the kitchen. "Hey dad. Whats up?" mumbled peter. "Steve look who's here" Tony yelled to Steve who Peter assumed was in one of the rooms down the hall. Peter sat on a bar stool waiting for Steve. "Peter take your hood off please and the hat" Tony added. "Pete why were you so late. We were worried" said Steve hugging Peter from behind, then moving to stand beside Tony. Tony finally got a good look at Peters face " Pete what happened to your face!" he exclaimed. Tony gripped Peters chin and moved his head from side to side. "It's nothing dad's. It's not a big deal. I just fell off my skateboard" Peter said attempting to explain. "I knew you were going to get hurt on that thing" Steve complained. Peter hopped of the bar stool and tried to make a dash for his room while is dads were preoccupied discussing the dangers of skateboarding. "You don't actually think you can get away that easy?" his pops questioned. " No captain, of course not" he retorted, saluting is father. "Don't use that tone with your pops" Tony demanded. "Peter we're just worried about you. You've been coming home late, covered in bruises and cuts. Whats been going on with you?" Steve coed. "I promise I'm great, really dads. I have been a little clumsy on my board, and I've been hanging out with Ned, we're building a new death star" Peter said. "You know you can tell us anything, right peter?" asked Tony. "I do, I really do dad. I'm just tired right know so, I'm going to go to bed. I love you both" Peter explained. "Love you too" they said in unison.

An hour later after cleaning his wounds and getting ready for bed, Peter lay back in his bed and starred at the ceiling. How am I going to hide this from them, it's hard enough hiding it from MJ, but I'm hiding it from the fricken AVENGERS. Peter thought about telling his dads obviously but it never seemed like a good idea to him. If he told his dad he would probably flip and try to sue oscorp, and if he told pops he was sure he would have to sit through an obnoxiously long lecture about the dangers of being genetically enhanced. Peter didn't think he could handle either of those things at this point, he was still trying to balance school and spiderman, that was hard enough. Peter eventually drifted of to sleep his enhanced healing working quickly to heal wounds.

* * *

Peter woke late Saturday morning around 10 to the smell of something burning. Not at all alarmed because when you live with a bunch of overgrow children you get used to this stuff, so he took his time to dress and head to the kitchen.

At his entrance everyone's heads turned, Clint was on the fridge holding a box of pop tarts over Thor's head (when did uncle Thor get here?), aunt Natasha was helping pops put out the fire that started in the toaster, Wanda and Vision stood to the side, a smirk threatening to pull up the corners of Wanda's mouth, and lastly Bruce and dad sat across from each other at the table discussing one of their recent experiments. God! he missed how normal this made him feel (which is weird because his family was anything but normal). "Young Peter!" Thor exclaimed boisterously. "Uncle Thor" Peter squeaked as Thor pulled him into a bear hug. "Hey Petey" came a chores of responses from everyone else. "Pancakes are on the counter underoos" dad said threw a mouth full of cereal. Peter moved his way through the disaster that currently was their kitchen, picking up the plate of pancakes as he sat himself next to his father at the table. Multiple conversations continued around him, but the only thing Peter could focus on was the loud throbbing in his head. He must have been hit harder than he thought last night. "-ter, Peter helloooo" uncle Clint called. "OH ya sorry I'm just a little tired" Peter offered. "WELL as I was saying, I think we should have a movie night tonight. What do you think little man?" asked Clint. "First I am not THAT little, second a movie night sounds fun. Can we order in supper?" Peter responded. "Sure Pete!" exclaimed pops.

The rest of the day was equally uneventful, Peter went back to his room to finish off his homework. By the time 6 o'clock rolled around Peter was starved and his homework was complete. "Peter we're starting soon, and the food just arrived" someone yelled from the common room. The promise of food had peter quickly making his way down the hall. When he got there an heaping pile of takeout was shoved into his hands, and he was pushed onto the couch. "What are we watching tonight?" Peter questioned. "Well since you decided to grace us with your presence, WE decided to let you pick" Dad snarked. "Well how about... Toy story?" Peter offered. Once everyone agreed and they were settled into their spots, the lights dimmed and they movie began to play. Peter finished his food quicker then usual, ever since the spider bite his metabolism has been off the charts. He threw his plate onto the coffee table and rested his head on his pops shoulder, then popped his feet onto his dad's lap. The movie droned on and Peter's eyes felt heavier and heavier, eventually Peter slipped into a light sleep.

"Stevie wake up" Tony said lightly kissing his way down Steve's neck. Steve's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Hi honey" he murmured kissing back a little harder. "As much as I would like this to continue this we have one not so little problem" Tony quipped gesturing to the small sleeping boy between them. Steve sighed dramatically but he still smiled when he looked at his adorable son's sleeping form. "Alright I'll carry him to his room" Steve suggested while he lifted Peter into his arms like a small child. Peter stirred a little but he stayed asleep. Once Steve got to Peter's room he laid Peter down and tucked the blanket his chin. Steve bent down and placed a kiss on Peter's temple. Steve turned to leave but Peter grabbed his hand. "Petey go back to bed baby" Steve coed. "K, I love you papa" Peter mumbled into his pillow. Steve kissed his temple again then left, as he was shutting the door he peaked back in at Peter and smiled, he hadn't called Steve papa since he was little. He was still his little boy and when he slept he looked even younger than usual, Steve wanted to know what was on Peter's mind but he also didn't want to push, so he would just have to wait and hope that Peter would tell him himself.

* * *

Peter woke at a normal time Sunday morning his wounds full healed. He turned toward his clock and checked the time, half past 6, so pops should be coming home from his run soon. Peter made his way to the washroom, he locked the door and turned on the tap splashing cold water on his face in hopes of that waking him up. He did his "business" and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, he pulled up a stool and ate his cereal in silence. Before he even turned around Peter could hear the elevator doors open. "Hey Petey what are you doing up this early? It's Sunday" Steve joked. "I wake up this early on most weekdays pop" Peter replied. " Well I'm going to get dressed and wake your dad up then maybe we can all go out today" he suggested. "Sure pops just tell me where were going k" said Peter.

Steve left Peter to get ready and Peter took his leave to get dressed as well. When he came back to the living room his dads were both seated at the couch with coffee and the newspaper, Peter chuckled to himself because although they were both reading the newspaper his pops was reading a physical one and his dad had one on his tablet. They both looked up and smiled, "Hey underoos ready to go?" his dad asked setting down is coffee cup, "where are we going?" questioned Peter. "We thought it would be fun to go to the shield and do some training. You used to like that when you were younger and we haven't seen Phil in ages." Steve stated. This peeked Peter's interests, they used to teach him some easy defense moves when the first adopted him as he was the son of Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark and he was pretty small for his age. "Okay go grab some extra clothes and we'll leave when you come back." Steve said. Peter rushed back to him room excited by the prospect of working on his moves, he stuffed some basketball shorts and a t-shirt into his backpack but not before he put his suit in, just in case he told himself. He grabbed his phone from his side table and made his way back to his dads.

* * *

The shield building was smaller then he remembered but then again the last time he was here he was 10. They turned a corner and because he had his head in his phone he came face to face with a mans chest. Peter looked up quickly to apologize and smiled when he say who it was, "Uncle Phil!" he exclaimed. Phil smiled back down at him and wrapped him up in a hug kissing the top of his head in the process, "Hey Pete, how are you?" he asked. "I'm great dads are taking me to the training room and it's going to be so fun. Do you wanna come watch?" Peter said stumbling through his answer. Phil smiled and again "I can't right now, I actually have to have a discussion with your dads, but when we finish I'll come watch them with you" Agent Phil offered. Peter nodded and looked towards his dads, "Go ahead Pete we'll come meet you there" Tony said pushing Peter forward. Peter turned the corner but his curious nature took over and he paused wondering what uncle Phil needed to talk to them about. "Stark, Rogers how are you?" Phil offered the awkwardness lingering in the air, "Phil cut the crap, whats up?" Tony pushed. "Okay follow me to my office. We need to have a discussion about a certain young vigilante" Phil said his voice getting quieter as they walked further away.

Peter wanted to hear what they were saying about his alter ego but if he didn't show up at the gym soon someone would surely raise the alarm. So Peter made his way to the gym, he pushed the heavy doors open and his senses were bombarded by the smell of sweat and blood. The smell was a bit of a shock however it's one hes become accustomed to, he felt a tingling feeling at the base of his skull so he stepped to the left and avoided a nerf arrow to the head. "Uncle Clint what the heck man" Peter joked. He turned around and was meet by his uncle Clint's shell shocked face, his mouth opened and closed multiple like he wanted to say something "How, how did you dodge my arrow? I NEVER miss... EVER" he gasped. OMG Peter thought, he couldn't just let it him, how could he be so stupid. Peter ducked his head and then looked at his uncle again who had seemed to still be trying to pull himself together. "I um heard it?" Peter said unsure if Clint would fall for it. A smile spread across Clint's face, "Of course you did!" Clint said looking much more relaxed. He grabbed Peter's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, Peter was still small enough that his eyes only came up to his uncle's chin, his stubble brushing against peters forehead when he kissed the top of his nephews head. "OK not a baby here, no need for all the hugs and kisses" Peter grumbled, this only pushed Clint to kiss and hug Peter more. Not wanting to offended his uncle to much Peter gave in and snaked his arms around his uncles chest.

"Okay kid as much as I love this, your dads brought you here to learn some moves" Clint said leaving one last kiss on Peter's head. "Go get changed. We'll start when you get back. You have 10 minutes" Clint announced. Peter made his way to the change room, when he got back he saw Clint talking to his Aunt Natasha, "HEY aunt Nat. Are you going to help train me!" Peter questioned. Natasha looked over and smiled, that smile was Peter's favorite, it was reserved for him and him only. Peter knew from a young age who his family was but he still hard time picturing is 'Auntie Nat' as the killer assassin Black Widow. "Hey Peter, I am helping today so let's get going" she requested.

* * *

Peter, Natasha, and Clint trained for 2 and a half hours, it was harder for Peter than he thought. He was still new at his powers and he couldn't hurt his aunt and uncle, Aunt Nat kept yelling at him to stop pulling his hits but if he didn't he wouldn't be surprised if he actually hurt them. "Okay Pete I think that's enough for today" Clint yelled from across the gym, Natasha dropped her fist inches away from Peters face. Peter dropped to the floor his back hit the mat first with a loud thump. He was caked in sweat not really used to this much hand to hand combat. Now don't get him wrong Peter had no problem protecting himself from robbers and muggers but he could relay on his webs and spider powers then and unless he wanted to out himself to his family that was not going to work. He heard footsteps come up behind him and he pushed himself up to his elbows, "That was some nice work Baby boy" his dad said. "NOT A BABY" Peter attempted "But thanks", "Your always our baby" Pops coed. "Yeah yeah whatever you say" Peter panted holding his hand up for someone to help him stand. Instead pops grabbed Peter from his armpits and hefted him over his shoulder, "NO WAY, THIS IS RIDICULOUS. LET ME DOWN!" Peter yelped trying wiggle out of Steve's grasp. Steve only laughed, "Steve leave the boy alone" Tony joked kissing peter on his head. Steve put him down "go get dressed, we can go to that diner you like a few blocks away" Steve requested, Peter glared at them then turned on his heel and headed to the change room.

Showered and changed Peter and his fathers headed to the car. The short trip there was filled with the friendly bickering between his dads over nothing and everything, music, who drives better, what Tony or should not eat (pops is worried to much greasy food is bad for dads heart). Once they got there Peter slide in the booth across from his dads, it was almost comical how large his pops looked in this small booth. They waitress came over and took their orders, just as they were getting settled Peter felt a similar pang in the back of his head. "I um have to go to the um bathroom" Peter said to his fathers, he grabbed his backpack and scooted out of the both. "Ok Pete, but if your food comes before your back I wont promise your frys will be all there" Tony joked. When he got to the washroom Peter checked the stalls then locked the door, he stripped and pulled on his costume. Just as he pulled his mask his spider hearing picked up the bells on the diner, that's when the commotion started. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND BEFORE WE START SHOOTING!" an unknown voice bellowed, Peter knew exactly what was going on, someone was trying to rob the diner. Why can't I just have a semi-normal day Peter thought. He unlocked the door and hopped onto the ceiling, he crawled down the hallway and peeked around the corner to get a better handle on the situation. Three gunmen, all equipped with handguns knifes tucked at their hips, Peter chuckled to himself 'rookies' he thought. He webbed two of the three guns and hopped to the floor, "Now boys didn't your parents ever teach you not to steal?" he quipped. The last gunman raised his gun seemingly not shocked anymore, He shot and Peter easily dogged the bullet, flipping over the counter Peter webbed the gun out of his hand and to the ceiling like the first two. Now they were mad knifes were in the hands of all the robbers and not surprisingly they lunged for spiderman, he jumped over them sending two of the men into each other but the smarter of the three stopped short. He punched Peter in the stomach before he could dodge sending him tumbling backwards over a table, "Now now" he said jokingly "Violence is not always the answer" cautioned Peter. This only aggravated the assailant more, this really wouldn't have been that big of a deal if Peter hadn't turned his back on the other two, his senses pinged and Peter jumped to the right the knife nicking just below his ribs. "OKAY Now that was rude" Peter yelped, kicking one in the face hard enough to knock him out, he did the same to the other two as their energy seemingly ran out.

He webbed them to the wall and told the cashier to call the police, He swung out the door and onto the neighboring building ducking through the backdoor Peter quickly and quietly made his way back to the washroom. As quick as he possibly could he changed and made his way back to his dads, he slammed into his pops large chest and gasped, "Peter oh thank goodness your okay. Three idiots just tried to rob the diner and your stubborn father wanted to call for his suit" Steve said grabbing Peters face checking for any injury's. "I'm ok I was in the washroom the whole time" Peter complained, he looked around pretending to scoop out the scene, "WOW! it looks like spiderman was here" he questioned hoping not to sound too cocky. "Yeah the idiot almost got himself stabbed because of his stupid little quips" Tony said seemingly popping out from nowhere. "Oh don't be mean Tony, he reminds me of you a little" Steve commented lips pulled into a smile, Tony shoved Steve a little and pulled Peter into a half hug. "Now that our evening was ruined why don't we go home and just order in" Tony suggested way to dramatically, Peter and Steve rolled their eyes and laughed. On their way out Steve pulled Peter into a quick hugged, he tensed first because Steve's hip hit Peter's chest right on his new cut, his pops bent down and whispered into his ear "I'm really glad your ok pet", Peter smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

When they arrived home the rest of the avengers were seated in their living room, "Ladies and gentleman the family that can never stay out of trouble, The Stark-Rogers" Clint uttered looking not at all amused. The avengers stood and welcomed the family into their own apartment, "Well it looks like were ordering supper for for more than three" Tony quipped, everyone rolled their eyes a chorus of "always the dramatic Stark" and "Oh my God" flooded through. "I'm going to go get changed" Peter lied, well really it was only a half lie he WAS going to get changed but the more pressing matter was the cut he received at the dinner. Peter had thought the cut was small but with the adrenaline gone Peter could feel the steady pulse of pain shooting through his side, when he got upstairs we grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he stole from his pops and headed to the washroom to look at his wound. Peter stripped from his shirt and sat at the edge of the tub, the cut had not started to heal and the paper towel from the diner washroom had not really done him any good. With a first aid kit in hand Peter cleaned and bandaged up his wound, he changed quickly not wanting to miss anymore family time and headed back to the kitchen.

Not wanting to pull on his cut anymore Peter made sure he didn't bend or twist to much, "Petey boy we ordered some delicious pizza, come on over before your pops eats it all" Tony beckoned. "Coming" he called back, Peter grabbed a box of pizza which earned him a handful of glares, Peter flopped on the couch lifting his feet to rest on Wanda's lap. They started their evening together like so many others, with a fight about what to watch, Clint and Natasha wanted spy movies, Wanda and Peter wanted anything BUT that, Steve requested any movie that was closer to his time, Tony wanted robo-cop (of course), Bruce and vision seemed indifferent. Peter chucked an empty pizza box at Clint's head which he easily dodged and admittedly lunged for Peter, he landed on Peter's chest and messed up Peter's hair (which really wasn't that hard since Peter's hair was always a mess) but instead of the laugh everyone was expecting, Peter gasped in pain. He realized everyone's eyes on him and he tried to play it off as a joke but no one was fooled, and admittedly neither was Peter he felt the cut pull and seconds later he felt the stickiness of blood seep through the bandage.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Clint asked getting off Peter quickly, "yeah I'm good I was just surprised" Peter said. "No that was not a surprised gasp that, was a pain gasp. We all know the difference very well" Steve warned, Peter stood trying to get away but to no avail, "IS THAT BLOOD" Natasha demanded. Peter grasped his side and looked, the blood was just starting to seep through "UMMMMMM no" Peter tried, "Yes that is" Bruce said his eyes looking a little green. They all stood around Peter and he bounced on his heals looking at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, "Peter shirt off now and explain" his pops demanded using his captain voice. Peter knew he couldn't disagree that voice meant business, there's no coming back from this he thought, so Peter pulled off his shirt and tried to rake through his brain to find an plausible excuse. "I was skateboarding the other day and fell, I must have landed on something sharp cause i started bleeding. I didn't tell you guys because it was stupid and I cleaned it myself" Peter explained, "This looks like its from today Peter not 'the other day'. What ACTUALLY happened?" Bruce pushed. Peter looked around the room his eyes eventually landing on his aunt Natasha's, she looked back at him for a moment then something sparked, "Peter" she bit out "Are you spiderman?" she questioned. His head was throbbing panic bubbling into his chest, "PETER ANSWER HER!" Tony warned his voice reaching an almost yell, "yes" Peter whispered closing his eyes wishing this was all just a dream. "WHAT!" everyone yelled, Peter covered his ears this much yelling was not ok for his senses.

* * *

"Peter what the actual HELL" Tony threatened. Everyone stood around Peter and just stared, mouths open, arms limp at their sides, "TONY" Steve scolded with not really any meaning. "No Steve, no. Our little boy suddenly got FUCKING spider powers, decided he wanted to be a vigilante, and ran around the city in spandex, SPANDEX STEVE. And for however long this has been going on he hasn't told us" Tony ranted. A tear slide down Peters cheek, he swiped at it with the back of his hand, he was not going to cry he told himself, this was his fault he made his bed so now he has to lay in it. Peter had to bit his lip to keep in the wall of tears building in his eyes when he looked at his pops and saw his glazed over expression. Uncle Bruce saw it to, "Peter? Lets go to the med wing and I'll stitch you up" Bruce coerced, he grabbed Peters hand and gently tugged, "But..." Peter whispered. Natasha bent forward and whispered into Peters ear "I think your pops needs a little time". She grabbed Peters other hand and he followed Bruce, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda to the elevator, Peter looked to his uncle Clint only to see him jump into the vents above. The doors closed and Peter saw his dad grab his pops waist and pull him into a hug.

In the medical wing Bruce cleaned Peter's wound again and used a few tape stitches to close the wound for the time being. "Okay Peter time to open up, what happened?" Natasha questioned, Peter looked down at his feet swinging as he sat on the table, he looked up and spoke "Well you know the class trip I took like 6 months ago, well I went into a closed off lab and may or may not have touched some stuff I shouldn't have and was bitten by some weird spider thing. Then you know you ALL are super heroes so I thought the best option was to join the family business, and I now I do not the best decision but I got scared". Everyone looked shocked but not as much as when he told them he was spiderman. "Do you know all your powers" Bruce asked, "Well I can climb... well everything, and I have this like sixth sense for detecting danger" stated Peter. Wanda spoke up "What about the webs?" "Oh I made those!" Peter answered hoping off the table. Bruce looked at Peter wide eyed "You did?" Bruce asked, Peter just nodded. "Do you ever think they will forgive me. What if they don't want me anymore, what if their so disappointed with me they give me back" Peter whimpered, he looked back up at the four people around him, his big brown doe eyes filled with tears. Wanda shushed him and wrapped him up in a hug, Natasha joined them both of them resting her chin on the top of Peters head.

"Peter your dads love you more then anything, the day they brought you home I have never seen them look so happy" Bruce assured. "Peter your Uncle Bruce is right. We love you we would never 'give' you back" Tony interrupted, Peters head whipped up from where he stood, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to hurt you guys, please don't give me back" Peter begged tears streaming down his face, Natasha, Vision, Bruce, and Wanda stepped into the elevator leaving the small family to their moment. Steve picked Peter up and Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around waist, "I'm sorry papa, I'm sorry" Peter cried. "Peter please look at" Tony begged, he gripped Peter's chin so that he could look him in his eyes "I love you, WE love you. We would never ever give you away. We were just worried about you, our little boy running around the city getting himself hurt" Steve reassured. "Re-re-really" Peter mumbled, "Yes my little boy" Tony coed. "I'm not a little boy" Peter argued, "Would you like to say that to the rest of you" Tony joked, Peter tucked his head between his pops chin and shoulder. "Now lets go back upstairs and you can explain however this happened to us okay" Steve said, Peter just nodded snuggling into his father more, "OH and Peter" Tony added, "Yeah dad?" Peter answered, "Your grounded... Forever".


End file.
